gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
GNX-904VG Graham
|model number=GNX-904VG |namesake= |developed from= |developed into= |variants= |combine= |unit type=Transformable Mobile Suit |cost= |launched= |destroyed= |operators= |known pilots=Raven Gray |height=21.9 Metres |weight=53.4 Metric Tonnes |power plant=* *GN Drive Type C x 2 |propulsion= |armaments=*Binder x 2 *Drake Howling V2 *Gauntlet Shield *GN Destroyer *GN Saber x 2 |system features=* *Ocular Scope *Power Cable |optional equipment=*Drive Booster *Particle Storage Tank |unique aspects= |armour=*E-Carbon *GN Composite Armour |accommodation=Pilot only |affiliation= |universe= |storyline= |firstappearance= |finalappearance= }}GNX-904VG Graham is the successor unit to the which appears in the fanfiction Novel series Mobile Suit Gundam 00CE. Technology & Combat characteristics Designed to test technology developed from the confiscated Celestial Being equipment and mobile suits by Billy Katagiri and named after his long time friend Graham Aker. The Unit is built from the frame of the Brave and is visually identical apart from its side binders sourced from the Susanowo. In flight mode, the Graham largely resembles the Union Blast except for a larger frame and an extra pair of binders beneath the wings. Combat-capability wise, the Graham is armed with a wide array of assorted weaponry to effectively assume different roles in combat. The controls are incredibly simple allowing even rookie pilots to maneuver the Graham. Armaments ;*GN Sabers :Based on the Shiranui and Unryu, these GN Sabers are mounted on the side binders and can be combined into a glaive-like weapon. It combines the advantages of both solid and beam sword weapon types. The actual blade can slightly open revealing some space internally, whereby beam energy can be generated, thereby greatly increasing the power of the weapon. ;*GN Destroyer :The descendant of the Tri-Punisher, the GN Destroyer draws power from its GN Drive Type C into a single shot from the waist. ;*Gauntlet Shield :As the design of the Graham made it impossible for it to carry a full shield like most Mobile Suitsand the defense rod was getting obsolete, the engineers had the idea to equip a gauntlet similar to the Susanowo's. The gauntlet when injected with large amounts of GN particles supplied by the cable becomes impenetrable by any physical weapons and is highly durable against beam energy. ;*Drake Howling V2 :A combination of the Drake Howling and a sniper rifle, the V2 is also the nose section of the mobile suit in flight mode. ;*Binder :A large pair of sidebinders built onto the waist side, the Binders open up in the same way as the Susanowoo's and reveal a low-output beam rifle. The Binders also store the Type GN Drives and the GN Sabers. System Features ;* : ;*Power Cable : A special cable on the upper back of the Graham which plugs into the weapons as a power boost or into the back of the left arm to expand GN field coverage and power, retracts into back in cruise mode ;*Ocular Scope : One of the 5th Generation Gundam technology integrated into the Graham is the Zabanya's High power Ocular Scope. History Most of Graham's Deployment History is found on Raven Gray's Page